devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry 2 Hidden Red Orb Cache Locations
This is a guide on where to find hidden Red Orb cache in Devil May Cry 2. Once you took a Red Orb cache, they won't reappear if you replayed the mission or used a Gold Orb. Dante's Disc Mission 1 Beginning of the mission After jumping through the gate, walk a bit forward, then double jump on the wall next to you. Walk towards the huge head and jump on top of it. Mission_1_1.jpg|Double jump onto the wall here Mission_1_2.jpg|Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 1 Mission 2 In the Aerial Heart room Before you end the mission by flying through the exit, stand next to the Devil Trigger refill dais, and fly up. Do the same on the opposite side of the DT refill dais. Mission_2_1.jpg|Stand here and fly up Mission_2_2.jpg|1st Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 2 Mission_2_3.jpg|Stand here and fly up again Mission_2_4.jpg|2nd Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 2 Mission 3 Beginning of the mission Jump on top of the two tallest pillars before the broken bridge. Mission_3_1.jpg|1st Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 3 Mission_3_2.jpg|2nd Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 3 Mission 4 Beginning of the mission Jump on top of the second, higher platform jutting out of the wall. Slowly walk towards the end of it without falling. Jump if the Red Orb cache didn't fall. Mission_4.jpg|Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 4 Mission 5 Infested Chopper boss fight After you climbed up the building with the Puias flying around, jump down to the platform which shows a Green Orb and a trail of Red Orbs. Head to the area with a lamppost. Stand to the edge of the plank and jump on to the girder on top of you. Walk towards its edge. Jump if the Red Orb cache didn't fall. Mission_5_1.jpg|After jumping off the building with Puias Mission_5_2.jpg|Stand on the planks Mission_5_3.jpg|Jump on top of the metal girder Mission_5_4.jpg|Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 5 Mission 7 Elevator room Before riding the elevator, jump onto one of the beams and walk towards the elevator. Do the same for the other beam. Jump if the Red Orb cache didn't fall. Mission_7_1.jpg|1st Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 7 Mission_7_2.jpg|2nd Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 7 Mission 9 The room with the 3 switches Jump into the middle of the 4 gas tanks where you found a Gold Orb here in Mission 7 then walk right. Jump if the Red Orb cache didn't fall. Mission_9.jpg|Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 9 Mission 10 Beginning of the mission Tallest broken pillar on the right. Jump if the Red Orb cache didn't fall. Mission_10.jpg|Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 10 Mission 11 The rotating room with the switch Enter the alcove with a red orb hanging about on the left hand side of the door you just came from. Mission_11_1.jpg|Jump into the alcove Mission_11_2.jpg|Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 11 Mission 12 The hallway you fall down to after defeating the sphere boss: Protector First alcove on the left after breaking the statue (before facing Plutonian) Mission_12.jpg|Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 12 Mission 14 Beginning of the mission Walk towards the sun. After passing the broken arch, there's a pillar on the right which looks like the pillar a Puia was perched on in Mission 1 when they are first introduced. Jump onto the top of it. Mission_14.jpg|Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 14 Mission 16 Beginning of the mission Go up to the left corner one level above the first elevator. Mission_16.jpg|Hidden Red Orb Cache in Mission 16 Video See also *Devil May Cry 2 walkthrough Category:Devil May Cry 2 Category:Walkthroughs